


The Story of the Stoplight

by TricksterNag1to



Series: A Dream Diary of Poems [2]
Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about how Monoko and Shitai-San met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the Stoplight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azia/gifts).



_Two twins waltz down the empty road when the stoplight randomly froze and a car came by._

 

_Windows destroyed, limbs deployed, tears shed and the streets were painted a bloody red._

 

_A traffic cone lies on its side._

 

_Curse words were shouted as the wind insisted and hissed that the scene of the crash was nothing but a thing of the past._

 

_Madotsuki could only gaze in a dreamy haze with umbrella in hand as her dreams and the hail told the tale._

 

_The tale of the car accident and the broken stoplight._


End file.
